


Waiting

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Reunited Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Amethyst sits in the living room and waits.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> What. An. Episode.
> 
> I'm honestly still shaken and probably will be for a while. The Crewniverse knocked it out of the park, both with the wedding and the Blue Diamond fight, which might just be the most awesome fight sequence in the history of the show. I mean, everybody got a moment to shine, everybody! Just... incredible. Hats off to them.
> 
> I'm taking a week off 100 Words to get my bearings and come up with some new story ideas, but I'm planning on putting up an update to Marooned Together, maybe Ruby Stars if I can finish a chapter in the week, and a few smaller ideas bouncing around in my noggin. In the meantime, here's this!
> 
> I should note, this contains some spectulation as to what happens in the next few episodes, so keep that in mind. Enjoy!

**Waiting**

Rain pelted down on the Beach House - or at very least, the half of it that remained.

Amethyst sat on the couch, staring at the small, green gem that sat on a pillow in the basket in front of her. It had been three days since the battle, and so much had happened that it felt like a blur. Only now had she been able to sit and process everything. For that, she was lucky - Garnet, Pearl and Bismuth were out almost all the time now. She'd be out with them, but Greg had convinced her to take a moment to herself. She would be no good to anyone, least of all herself, if she wore herself out.

So here she sat, her vision wandering from Peridot's gem to the cold, smooth lines of Blue Diamond's ship. _Blue Diamond_ \- now those were still some complicated feelings. She doubted she'd ever get her head around her - simultaneously the sad, mourner and the tyrannical dictator, deeply affectionate to Pink Diamond but utterly dismissive of her own Pearl.

Speaking of which, she wondered how Blue Pearl was doing in Greg's van.

She heard the door open and tried not to scowl. Lapis Lazuli stepped in - for some reason, the blue gem believed standing out in the rain was _calming_. Amethyst couldn't understand it - running around in stormy weather was _fun_ , sure, but _relaxing?_

"How is she?" asked Lapis.

"I dunno," grumbled Amethyst, "She hasn't reformed."

Lapis walked over, sitting down on the couch. Amethyst tried and failed to suppress her wince - Lapis, for her part, paid it no heed.

"It's so... _quiet_ without her," she said.

"Mm-hmm," grunted Amethyst.

"I mean, back when I was living in the barn," she said, "She was always so talkative and cheerful. She was always doing something, and... laughing. You know that laugh, right?"

" _Mm-hmm_ ," Amethyst grunted forcefully again.

Lapis sighed, sitting back.

"I just can't wait to see her again."

"I'm sure you can't," said Amethyst, crossing her arms.

Lapis bit her lip, and they sat in utter silence. Amethyst turned her head, looking out at the pouring rain. Beyond, although she couldn't quite see from her angle, was the shattered wreckage of Yellow Diamond's ship - where her Pearl had gone, they didn't know. She'd been poofed in the crash, and had bolted moments after reforming. They'd probably look for her - except for the fact that they were looking for far more important things right now.

A clap of thunder filled the air and the room shook slightly. It was followed by a flash of lightning - Amethyst shut her eyes, reminding herself that it was normal. Not yellow. _Not yellow_.

She opened her eyes again, focusing on the dormant green gem. It couldn't be much longer until she reformed, could it?

"Are you okay?"

Amethyst glanced at Lapis. It had been a simple question, probably intended to break the silence more than anything, but a deep wave of annoyance flowed through her.

"Oh _yeah_ ," she replied bitterly, "I'm _fine!_ I mean, there's a gem warship embedded in my house, my best friend got poofed by Yellow Diamond, who then skipped town on an old pink wreck - with _my friends_ \- everyone I know is an emotional dumpster fire right now, and now _you_ won't _shut up_ , but apart from that, everything's _great!_ "

Lapis scowled, standing.

"What's your problem?" she demanded.

Amethyst stood up, clenching her fists.

" _What's my problem?_ " spat Amethyst, "Whenever you were around, you were always her number one thing! She was always trying to make you happy, or thinking about it when we were supposed to be hanging out, and it _sucked._ I was always third wheel to you, even when you weren't there!"

"How is that..."

"And you know what?!" continued Amethyst, "That wouldn't matter! Except you threw that all away because you were _so scared_ of those _scary diamonds._ You _broke her heart!_ I spent _months_ , Lapis, _months_ building her back to the way she was before you tore her apart, and you're back and she's just gonna go back to fawning over you all day!"

She clutched her hair, tugging at it violently.

"And I just can't stand the thought of you breaking her heart again!" she shouted, "I... I can't..."

She sat down, burying her head in her hands.

"...I don't wanna be alone."

"But..." Lapis crossed her arms. "You _have_ friends."

"Yeah, now Bismuth's back," replied Amethyst, "They don't have time for me anymore. And you know what? I wouldn't care, I'd just hang with Steven, but... I don't even have him anymore."

There was a long silence.

Eventually, Lapis sat down again, staring intently at the floor.

"You were never third wheel, Amethyst."

Amethyst looked up.

"I always felt... every morp we made," she said, "Or everything we did... to her, it was always about what you would do or what you'd like. You meant the _world_ to her."

"Yeah," Amethyst snorted, " _Right._ "

"It's true!" exclaimed Lapis, "You were her best friend. I... she..."

She ran a hand through her hair.

"I always thought you were lucky."

Amethyst snorted.

"Yeah right," she replied, "I'm a overcooked quartz and you're... well..."

"The gem who broke her heart, like you said," replied Lapis.

She stared at Peridot's gem.

"I just want her to reform so that I can apologise," she continued, "I took everything she had, and..."

"Threw it at Blue Diamond?"

"Well, _yeah_."

Amethyst sighed.

"Well, you can always start again," she said, "I mean, maybe you won't have what you did, but... you might have something? Better than nothing."

"Hmm."

Lapis smiled sadly.

"Yeah," she said, "Better than nothing."

She stood up.

"Maybe I should just leave this to you," she said, "She... she doesn't need to have to deal with me as soon as she reforms."

"What, you're gonna leave me to explain everything to her?" replied Amethyst, "No way, man! We do this together."

A green light suddenly filled the room. Glowing brilliantly in the dim room, Peridot's gem lifted out of its pillow, her body slowly forming around it. Amethyst and Lapis glanced at each other - they nodded.

"Okay," said Lapis, "Together."

The light subsided, and Peridot stood before them. She immediately looked down at herself and nodded in satisfaction, before looking back up at her fellow gems.

"So," she said brightly, "How badly did we beat those Diamond clods?"

" _Uhhhh_... we sorta did?" replied Amethyst.

"It's complicated," said Lapis.

"Steven stopped the fight by convincing them he was Pink Diamond," said Amethyst quickly, "And then we showed them corruption and then that pink ship, but they took it and went home but they also took Steven and Connie so yeah, that happened."

There was a long silence.

"Well, I'll just have to not get poofed next time," said Peridot bluntly, "C'mon, we'd better come up with a plan to get them back."

She glanced over to Lapis.

"Looking good, Lazuli," she said.

She walked out the front door without another word, closing it behind her.

"...well, she's taking that surprisingly well..." Lapis began.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!_ "

The scream from outside rocked the foundations of the wrecked house. Once again, Amethyst and Lapis exchanged glanced.

"Yep," said Amethyst, "She's back."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this was supposed to be Amedot, but I think it became Lapamedot. I'm not fussed, it's a good ship.


End file.
